The Three Sons from Hell
by FoxxyBrown3419
Summary: Roxas and Sora Strife are not normal humans. Most wouldn't even call them humans. Roxas and Sora run from their crazy birth mother. They think that they are on their own and no one could eve understand what situation they're in, until Roxas bumps into Axel is where it all starts.


~~~~~Intro Roxas's POV~~~~~

"What are we going to do Roxas?" Sora stumbled to finish his sentence while running. Roxas didn't answer his brother; he was too focused on how to get him and his brother to safety, he knew _that woman_ wasn't far behind them. It was pitch black, the boys could barely see their own hands in front of their faces. Roxas was running as fast as his legs could take him while dragging his brother along, He had to keep going… he had to…

"Roxas… Roxas… Roxas! Wake up!" He nearly jumped when he awoke to see Sora right in front of him.

"Hey hurry up! We are going to be late for school!" Roxas summoned enough strength to look at his alarm clock, which he slept through, to see it was… 8:30! Roxas jumped out of bed and dashed to get ready. When he threw his book bag over his shoulders he grabbed his brother's arm and ran down the stairs and out the door. He had 15 minuets to get to school! They both jumped on their bikes and rode as fast as they could down the street. Roxas, trying not to have an accident, made a sharp turn to a main street. It usually took the boys 30 minuets to get to school, but in this situation he broke a few laws. Sora was trying his hardest to keep up with his rushing brother, luckily they made it 5 minuets before the bell rang.

"C'mon Sora!" He was pulling his brother into the school hallways.

"Hold up!" Sora just couldn't keep up with him.

Roxas quickly ran to Sora's homeroom and shoved him in. Sora managed to land on his feet but just barely. Everyone just laughed at him though. Once Roxas saw that his brother was ok he dashed to his homeroom, he then turned the corner when… THUMP!

~~~~~Axel's POV~~~~~

Axel was walking down the hallways with his two brothers Zexion and Riku. They were about to go to their classes when they were suddenly called to the main office. All three walked down the hallway wondering if they got into trouble again.

"Geez, Riku what did you do this time?" Axel was annoyed having to cover for his brother.

"Nothing…" Axel saw that Riku was lying but he knew that it was probably for a good reason.

Zexion interrupted their death stares "They wouldn't call all three of us if it was just Riku's fault."

"True…" Axel agreed. Riku tried to ignore the fact that his brothers were still pinning this on him.

Axel was turning the corner when he felt something light hit his chest, he looked down to see it was a boy he recognized. He saw the boy on the ground, when he took a closer look he remembered his name was Roxas Strife…

~~~~~Roxas's POV~~~~~

Roxas was on the ground, he noticed that he had run into the wrong person. Roxas kept his head down.

"Are you alright?" Roxas saw a large hand being offered to him.

Roxas didn't dare to look the most popular guys in the entire school in the eyes. Axel was known for his intelligence and good looks. Riku was known for having a lot of fights with the school bullies and being hot. Zexion was known around the school for his kindness and cuteness. They were know as "The three sons from hell." A student witnessed all three of them take on a group of shit talkers without breaking a sweat! Roxas knew that if he got on their bad side or sparked their interest even just a little; he would experience hell.

Without answering him, Roxas quickly got up and ran towards his class hoping that he wasn't going to be late. When Roxas got to class he quickly sat down thanking the gods because he got into the classroom not a second after the bell rang. Roxas was still scared and happy that he ran Axel into like that. He had been admiring Axel from a distance ever since he came to this school 3 months ago, he didn't know why but he just love the way Axel looked and acted. Roxas couldn't concentrate the whole class period because all he could think about was Axel.

_**You love him!**_ Roxas could hear Sora laughing in his head.

_**Shut up Sora. At least I don't daydream about him like you do about- **_Roxas was quickly interrupted.

_**So, how was your little 'run-in' Axel? **_Sora was quick to change the subject.

_**How did you know?**_

_**Everyone is talking about it. They say that he's going to get you for bumping into him like that. **_Roxas knew Sora could feel his fear.

The bell rang and Roxas cut the connection between him and his brother. He was wondering if the rumor was true about Axel coming after him. Roxas walked out of his classroom in a daze, he couldn't imagine him being targeted but life wasn't a fairy tail. While he was walking down the hallway to his next class he saw … Axel!

~~~~~End chpt. 1~~~~~


End file.
